Ever 17: The Out of Infinity
by sydnietracey
Summary: It's the senior class trip to LeMU, the under water theme park. Time for parties, sex, and crazy nights right? Wrong. A mysterious explosion floods most of LeMU, leaving a group of students and employees stranded with 5 days to escape before the park implodes with water while they all unintentionally discover each others darkest secrets. OC


**Hey everyone, Sydnie here again with another new story. **

**This will feature my fav OC Kyoko as well!**

**This is purely a twist of the visual novel Ever 17 the out of infinity WHICH YOU SHOULD ALL CHECK OUT!**

**Please leave me review and tell me what you think 3**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Out of Infinity_

My name is Kyoko Onigumo; a seventeen year old girl from Tokyo, Japan. Well, to be more specific.. a seventeen year old girl from a science lab in Tokyo, Japan. My father, Jiro Onigumo had always kept me locked in his underwater lab that was confined within LeMU, an underwater theme park.

He had always said I was _special_.

Well, I guess my _specialness _ran out because a year ago he released me from my confinement. He sent me to a boarding school, Fuji Prep. He gave me no reason for my sudden release, no warnings, nothing. And to add onto that I didn't know a damn thing about high school or about other kids my age! He just abandoned me and left me in the care of others.

But, as you can plainly see, I survived. I made it through my junior year and was now halfway through my senior year! I had made tons of friends, which I had never really had in the lab. I didn't even know I had the ability to make friends.

I believed this to be happiness.

But, as father always said, nothing lasts forever. Not even us. My happiness was no exception to this rule, and before too long it had completely dissipated.

"Alright, students! We have arrived at LeMU!" The woman teacher shouted from the front of the bus we had taken. "WOO!" All the seniors, minus myself, cheered with glee. "Now, let's get this senior field trip started!"

I mentally groaned. I hadn't been back to LeMU in over a year. Then again, I'd never been to the _actual_ LeMU. I'd only been to the secret lab my father and his crew had kept hidden within the depths of the ocean.

Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad?

"Come on, Kyo!" My friend Shino called from the front of the bus. Looking around I noticed I was the only one left one the bus. "Coming!" I shouted as I abruptly stood and bolted to the front of the bus.

My uniform- a white button up shirt, red plaid tie, and blue jacket and skirt- fluttered in the breeze as I took my first steps off of the bus. My friends all gathered in a circle chatting near me, but I was lost in thought.

My eyes were fixated on my white legwarmers and school shoes. I continued to think about what would await me inside. What if it was all a trap to get me locked up again in the lab? Oh, I just couldn't go in-

My thoughts came to a screeching halt as my shoulder was roughly bumped, "Hey!" I shouted, giving the rude person a glare. "Sorry!" A boy with tanned skin, a long braid, and a purple forehead tattoo spoke. "Could you watch where you're going?" I continued, my glare not faltering for even a split second.

"Hey, you don't gotta get an attitude, girl! I said I was sorry." The boy didn't back down.

I crossed my arms in defiance, "Whatever, jerk."

"Okay, spoiled brat." The boy had the audacity to call _me _a spoiled brat? He had no clue what I had been through in my seventeen years of life! Why I oughta! I was about to lunge myself at the boy in a full blown attack when a boy from my school gently knocked me upside the head, "Hey, what was that for!" I hollered at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha laughed wholeheartedly and flipped his long black hair over his shoulder, "Can you not get in a fight on our senior trip, Kyoko?" He teased causing me to turn my head away in anger, "Sorry about her, man." Inuyasha apologized to the braided boy, "I'm Inuyasha Takahashi and that _lovely _woman is Kyoko Onigumo."

Inuyasha shook the other boys hand. "Bankotsu Shichinintai. She your girlfriend?"

"Not even in his dreams." I spat out. "No." Inyasha sighed with a chuckle, "We're just good friends."

"I see, so you guys are here on a senior trip as well?" Bankotsu asked with interest. "Yep, we're also here to get fucked up and party all night." Inuyasha spilled our secret to the boy.

"Inuyasha! Why did you tell him that?!" I griped at my friend.

"He isn't gonna tell, plus maybe he'll join us!" Inuyasha explained. "Ugh, I'd rather him _not_."

"I'll have to agree with brat over there," Bankotsu said which almost caused me to pop a blood vessel, "I don't think I'm up to partying in a place like this."

"Good." I seethed.

"COME CLASS!" Our teacher hollered to all of us. "See ya later, Bankotsu." Inuyasha waved to the braid boy. "Good riddance." I smiled evilly.

"Bye, Inuyasha... _Brat_." He smirked knowingly.

"I hate him."

* * *

We were currently in a waiting room having earplugs put into our ears. I was given special ones by the special service agents that had approached me as soon as I entered this hell hole. "Miss Onigumo." A man pulled me aside, "Your father has saved your old ear plugs for you. Here." he injected them into my ear like old times.

"Yeah, thanks Hachi." I nodded to the man.

I went back to my group and Inuyasha noted my absence, "What did that guy want?"

"Nothin." I told him, "He just.. wanted to see if my plugs were working properly." Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

"Alright everyone, into LeMU we go." A girl about my age with a work uniform and long brown hair spoke. She lead us into the LeMU and I had to admit, what I saw stunned me.

"Here are your room numbers since we will be staying over the weekend." Our teacher handed all of us a list with our rooms. "Have fun!" The teacher then bolted off to the swimming pool, her briefcase flapping behind her running form.

"Shino, we're together." I told her. "Oh, cool."

"Kyoko! Go change so we can swim!" Inuyasha shoved me into my bedroom. "Agh! Be gentle, I'm fragile!"

I changed into my all black bikini and looked at myself in the mirror. My blue eyes looked extra bright with the black contrast of my bathing suit. I decided to put my hair into a messy bun, purposely leaving a few of my cute hair waves out of course.

"Kyo! Let's go!" Inuyasha pounded on the door. "Shut it, I'm comin!" I threw open the door to come face to face with a shirtless Inuyasha and.. "Bankotsu?! What's he doing here?!" I yelled at Inuyasha angrily.

"I'm joining in the swimming." Bankotsu smirked, "Inuyasha told me you _really_ wanted me to come."

"Inuyasha!" I screamed. "Hahahaha!" The two boys shared a laugh before Inuyasha slipped behind me and grabbed my arms. "Inuyasha.. what are you- NO!" I began to fight back when Bankotsu lifted my legs.

"I HATE BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed as we began to near the pool, "DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Alright." Bankotsu spoke as we we arrived at the edge of the pool. The two boys acted like they were going to set me down, as if they had changed their minds about this plan. "R-really?" I was stunned. "Nah!" Then they both roughly threw me into the pool.

I was screaming so loud that I was pretty sure security was going to taze the two morons. Sure enough as I swam to the surface I could see two security guards begin to approach the boys.

'Maybe I should just let the jerks get tazed!' I thought grumpily, but ultimately decided to save their asses by popping out of the water laughing my ass off. "Ah! that was a good one guys!" I laughed out wholeheartedly.

The guards, noticing my laughter, turned on their heels and went bout their business.

"Aren't you two losers coming in?" I grinned evilly and grabbed the laughing boys' ankles. "N-NO!" Bankotsu hollered but it was too late.

*_splash_*

The two boys fell right into the waters depths and came sputtering up for air, "Wench!" Inuyasha growled out with a red face of embarrassment, "I thought we were friends!" he whined out in disbelief.

"Oh shut it!" I laughed, splashing the two with water.

And that's how a majority of our day was spent; the three of us messing around and having a grand ol' time with one another. But it got late way too soon and we had to go our separate ways, except for me and Inuyasha of course. "Well, I gotta get back to my class. See you two tomorrow?" Bankotsu began to walk back to his room, still facing us so that he could still chat with us.

"Sure!" I waved back to the boy. "See ya!" Inuyasha waved as well, "Well, let's go." Inuyasha grabbed my elbow and led me back to our section of LeMu.

We arrived back in our section right when the teacher came out to take roll. She finished in record time and said nothing as she went back inside her room, leaving us seniors to do whatever we wanted.

"Party!" Some kids shouted and ran off.

Inuyasha and I followed the herd, intent on getting wasted tonight. We arrived at a big room with bright lights and lots of booze laid out for our taking. Some of the students were already drinking and dancing with one another.

I threw Inuyasha a bottle, which he caught with ease, and we popped it open. He chugged over half in the first go and I slapped him upside the head, "Sharing is caring, asshole!" Inuyasha laughed at my words and placed the nearly empty bottle in my hands. "Drink up."

"With _pleasure_." I smirked.

* * *

"Gatta pee.." Kagome Higurashi, a girl from Sayuri High muttered as she walked down the long corridor of LeMU. She approached a bathroom only to see a _Closed due to maintenance_ sign. "Oh great!" She threw her hands in the air in defeat.

"Ah, shit! Are these really closed?" A boy with long black hair and violet eyes kicked the wall in anger. He was obviously drunk. "Yeah..." Kagome tested, "We'll have to go to the ones downstairs. "

"Well, better get going. I can't hold this piss forever." The two made their way to the elevators, the girl hesitantly following the drunk boy. It only took a moment for them to reach the elevator door. the boy slammed his fist onto the button, calling the elevator to come to them. "Hey, you don't have to beat it to death!" The girl told him.

"Whatever.." He muttered.

*_Ding__* _

The elevator doors opened wide, granting the duo passage inside. The doors closed after a moment and the two began to slowly make their way down the shaft.

"Um.." The girl started, "I'm Kagome Higurashi." She introduced, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Inuyasha Takahashi." The boy spoke softly.

Kagome was surprised the boy could remember his name with how drunk he obviously was. "Are you here on a school trip, too?" She asked, trying to start a conversation to get rid of the boring atmosphere.

"Yeah, I came with Fuji Prep. You?" Inuyasha spoke. "Sayuri high." Kagome smiled warmly.

*_Ding_*

The doors opened to reveal a very similar corridor compared to the one they had just been in. Kagome spotted the restrooms and made her way to them followed by the black haired boy known as Inuyasha. They parted ways at the segregated entrances.

Kagome finished up and exited the restroom to find that the boy had waited for her return. "Oh, you waited! You didn't have to do that!" Kagome told him in an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry, " He chuckled softly, "I wanted to."

"Well, let's get back." Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha who, in turn, smiled back.

The duo reentered the elevator and the doors closed once again. They were almost back to their designated floor when-

*_BRIIIING BRRIIIIINNNGG* _

Alarms began to go off like crazy and red lights began to flash.

The elevator came to a screeching halt and Kagome clutched Inuyasha's arm for dear life. "Inu..yasha..?" She asked with terror in her voice, "What's happening..?"

"I'm not sure." Inuyasha's eyes were wide. the next thing they knew, muffled screams could be heard from outside of the closed elevator doors. They could here people yelling about getting out and.. escaping?

"What the hell is going on out there?" Inuyasha asked with disbelief at their current situation.

Inuyasha continuously banged on the elevator doors hoping someone would hear him and open them. "Inuyasha?!" He heard Kyoko's voice call as she too began to bang on the doors.

Inuyasha and Kagome continued to shout pleas of help at Kyoko until they heard her scream. It grew dead silent outside the doors of the elevator, which concerned the duo since it had previously been filled with screams. "K-Kyo..?" Inuyasha stammered, lightly hitting the elevator door.

* * *

I had only drank what was left of Inuyasha and I's bottle when he told me he had to go take a piss and left the room. "Hmmm.." I sighed with discontent, "Well, this got boring real fast." I laid my head on the palm of my hand.

"C'mon, Kyo!" I heard one of my girl friends call, waving me over, "Dance with us!"

"Yeeeaaa!" I made my way over to the girl with short brown hair and began to dance while guzzling down the bottle in my hand, "That hits the spot!"

"Hey, where'd Inuyasha go?" Kikyo, a girl that I knew liked Inuyasha asked. Her tits were popping out of her shirt and I had a good hunch of what she was planning on trying tonight. "Don't even think about it, Kiky-ho." I pushed her away by her face which caused her to fall onto the floor since she was already piss drunk.

I went back to where Inuyasha and I had been sitting before he left and sighed.

I waited a few minutes before deciding to go search for Inuyasha. He had been gone and awful long time, "How long does it take to piss?!" I exited the room and looked down both ends of the hallway.

Inuyasha was nowhere in sight, "Ughhh!" I groaned and turned around only to see and hear a giant explosion outside of the room we were in. The glass began to crack from the outside and before anyone had time to react to the water invading the room I slammed the door shut, eliminating the chance for any escape for those trapped within, and also the chance of any water escaping with them.

"AH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran away from the door that was bound to bust from the water at any moment.

I continued to run down the corridor, ignoring all of the sirens and flashing lights. As I passed an elevator I heard what sounded like someone pounding on the doors from the inside. Now, I would have ignored this if it weren't for the fact that I recognized one of the two voices screaming as Inuyasha's.

"Inu!" I began to panic and slammed my fists on the door. "Inu, can you hear me?!"I hollered loudly. "Kyo?! Are you alright? What's going on!"

"Get us outta here!" I heard a female voice scream. "There was an explosion! Water is coming!" I screamed but I before I knew what was happening I was swept away by the herd of people. "Kyoko!" I heard a male voice that I recognized. "Bankotsu!" I hollered and made my way to the braided boy, fighting through the crowd like the mad woman I was.

"Come on, we gotta get outta here!" He urged me to keep moving. "But Inuyasha-"I looked back at the elevator my best friend was trapped in.

"We don't have time, Kyo! If we wait any longer we'll be trapped in here! The place is imploding with water!" Bankotsu explained frantically. I felt tears prick my eyes at the thought of leaving Inuyasha behind. "I'm sorry Inuyasha!"

Slowly, yet surely, I allowed the braided boy to lead me up the stairs so that we may reach the surface. I felt the tears start to fall down my cheeks as I realized that Inuyasha would rot in this watery grave that gave me so many childhood nightmares.

"Oh, shit!" Bankotsu screamed as the door to the surface stairs slammed open, water flooding out into the corridor we had been standing in. "Quick!" I pointed to the vent in the wall, "In there!"

Bankotsu and I squeezed into the vent slamming its door shut behind us, "It's a far drop from here!" Bankotsu noted. "Looks like we'll have to-" I was cut off as water ambushed us and pulled us down to the bottom of the vent.

If I could have screamed without drowning, I would have.

"ACK!" Bankotsu and I were thrown out of the vent sputtering for air, water following behind. The water was only enough to fill and inch of the corridor from the bottom up.

I panted long and hard as I processed what had just happened. We were now trapped in this grave site. No exit. No hope. And to make things worse, we were right back on the floor we had started in.

We looked around the flooded room. The water slowly drained through the pipes in the floor, "Well this is just fuckin great!" Bankotsu hollered, kicking the wall in anger, "What should we do?" He asked as we both stood up, dripping wet from head to toe.

"We have to get Inuyasha and that girl out of the elevator." I told Bankotsu who nodded in agreement.

"You find the elevator and tell them we're going to help them," Bankotsu told me as he started to back away from me," I'm gonna find something to pry open the doors with!" With that being said, he ran towards the janitor closet that would be on this floor.

I wasted no time in finding the elevator. The girl was screaming loudly and I could hear Inuyasha telling her that crying wouldn't solve anything. "Inu?" I called. "Oh, thank god you're okay!" I heard Inuyasha say, "Kyo, what's going on out there?"

"Um, you'll see." I told him as Bankotsu arrived with a crowbar which had conveniently found laying around. It didn't take more than a minute for us to pry the doors open with Bankotsu's beast-like strength.

The girl leapt out of the elevator as soon as they opened with Inuyasha following close behind, "Thank you so much for saving us!" The girl held her face in her hands. She was crying. "We're not saved quite yet." Bankotsu told her, causing her to look up.

"K-Kagome?" I stammered, "Is that you?" I grabbed the girl by her shoulders and she studied my face closely. "Kyoko?" She asked hesitantly. "Holy shit, it's so great yet bad to see you here!" I pulled her into a hug which she gratefully returned.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "Well," I pulled away, "We're trapped here.. underwater." I told her with sorrow, "I'm sorry Kagome." Kagome's eyes watered and she began to cry again.

"Are we missing something?" Inuyasha asked. "How do you know Kagome?" Bankotsu asked with shock. "Wait, you know Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Bankotsu. "Yeah, she's a classmate. "

The two were interrupted when I cleared my throat, "Kagome is my younger half-sister." I told the two which caused them to stare at us with wide eyes, "We, sadly, have the same mother but different fathers."

"I can kind of see it now." Bankotsu leaned in close to examine our faces. "Yeah, when you think about it they do kinda look alike-" Inuyasha was cut off. "This is not the time or place to be discussing whether or not we look alike!" I yelled at the two idiots. "Sis is right!" Kagome agreed, "We have to get outta here!"

* * *

**So what does everyone think?**

**Please review.**

**XOXOSYDNIE**


End file.
